El heroe mas fuerte
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Cuando Naruto uzumaki , Jinchuriki del Sanbi , escapo de konoha bajo la dictadura de Danzo Shimura como hokage , el logra llamar a nueves Servants y juntos lucharan para destruir la tiranía del mundo ninja pero no sera fácil , héroes y villanos surgirán para luchar por el destino del mundo ¿Como Naruto sera capaz de triunfar? Posible harem. Semi-UA.


**El héroe más fuerte.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto y Fate stay night le pertenece a Type-moon.**

**Este fic es un harem y un poco UA debido a los cambios que se harán como tal que Naruto sea el Jinchuriki del Sanbi en este fic y que tenga una Konoha oscura con otras aldeas ninjas semí-oscuras. Por otro lado espero que el fic sea de su gusto.**

**Advertencia: posiblemente no se actualice mucho y puedo compartir la idea con los interesados. Posiblemente uso de vulgaridad y quizás el uso de personajes de otras series para ser puesto en este fic ya que el autor odia los OCs puros además de muerte de carácter, menciones de temas oscuros y otras cuestiones.**

* * *

_La invocación de los héroes._

Naruto Uzumaki corría con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor, a su alrededor solo se mostraba las frías paredes en el gran túnel en el que navegaba y por cómo era tan solitario Naruto podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de sus perseguidores y sabía que si no se ocultaba bien y planificaba su siguiente movimiento entonces le atraparían y le llevarían a ese maldito infierno. En su cabeza su amigo más cercano le susurraba palabras de aliento con timidez pero con urgencia que Naruto tomaba a pecho y que le ayudaba a seguir corriendo aun con la gran herida en su hombro izquierdo. El siguió corriendo intentando silenciar sus pasos pero sabía que sus captores estaban siguiendo sus pasos sin dudar.

-_¿Por qué me has hecho esto, padre? ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido?-_Pensó Naruto con una pizca de odio en su ser en haberse llevado a su madre con él en el estómago del Shinigami y maldecir su vida, Naruto tenía ocho años y él ya era muy maduro para su edad desde todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar y todo por la _supuesta_ acción heroica de su padre. El rápidamente doblo una esquina y dio un gran salto potenciando su Chakra en sus piernas para terminar en el final del pasillo y dio un salto después hacia el techo pegándose en ella usando su Chakra para advertirse y así comenzar su huida en el techo, pensó que así le daría una gran ventaja pero con las gotas de sangre cayendo de su hombro era dudoso que funcionaria.

La historia realmente comenzaría cuando en el momento que el Kyubi no yoko estaba atacando Konohagakure no sato hacia ocho años atrás , en el día del nacimiento de Naruto para ser más exacto a manos del ninja conocido como Tobi o realmente el llamado y perdido Obito Uchiha que libero al Bijuu más fuerte de su carcelera anterior y posteriormente lo llevo a atacar a Konoha , el cambio de todo el asunto fue que Minato Namikaze no quiso dejar la carga a su hijo de ser un Jinchuriki por lo que convenció a su esposa de usar el Jutsu de la invocación del Shinigami y dar ambos su vida para que el Kyubi fuera sellado permanentemente en el estómago del Shinigami ,debido a que Minato pensó que de una manera u otra aquel encapuchado que libero al Kyubi de una manera u otra lo haría de nuevo en el futuro y con el Kyubi sellado en un lugar inaccesiblemente había prevenido los planes de ese bastardo. Pero las consecuencias serían más allá de ello; Naruto al ser encontrado y no siendo un Jinchuriki se esperaría que tendría una vida normal pero la aldea estaba indefensa y no tenían un Bijuu para mantenerse a flote en el equilibrio del poder por lo que no se supo con exactitud que harían para ayudar a proteger a Konoha, Hiruzen de buen corazón pensó en solo centrarse en reconstruir a la aldea pero Danzo Shimura pensaba diferente.

Sin tener al Kyubi en su poder Danzo pensó al final que la aldea no sobreviviría con el gobierno suave de Hiruzen por lo que con grandes argumentos logro convencer al daymio para darle la posición de Hokage y desde ahí….todo se fue al infierno. La primera acción que Danzo hizo fue cambiar absolutamente todo el panorama de la enseñanzas ninjas a los niños de la siguiente generación con su método brutal que usaba en Raiz y lo siguiente era conseguir su propio Bijuu, su primera opción sería el Nanami pero Takigakure de alguna manera lograron frenar los intentos de secuestro de los ninjas de Raiz de la pequeña Fu , la Jinchuriki del siete colas , Danzo entonces se centró en el único Bijuu libre que sería el Sanbi que termino en libertad después de que enviara a sus mejores y más poderosos asesinos a ayudar el golpe de estado de Zabuza Momochi y así causando la muerte del Yondaime Mizukage Yagura ,Danzo evito una guerra debido a una gran demanda después del incidente con Rin Nohara y el Sanbi por lo que Kirigakure no pudo hacer nada más que ceder al tres colas además sus fuerzas estaban desorganizadas , el país fragmentado y no tenían un daymio después de la muerte del ultimo a manos de Kisame Hoshigaki ,además la aldea le tenían un odio tremendo al tres colas tanto por los fracasos que fueron sus únicos dos Jinchurikis. Entonces ahí a los tres años Naruto fue convertido en el tercer Jinchuriki del Sanbi en contra de su voluntad e incluso de algunos de los miembros del consejo pero Danzo con puño de hierro les mantuvo a raya alegando que con los dones del rayo amarrillo y la habanero sangriento Naruto era el indicado para ser un Jinchuriki.

Entonces comenzó el infierno.

Si no fuera por la presencia tranquilizadora, su poder curativo y ayudarle a encerrarse en su mundo mental gracias al Sanbi o como realmente se llamaba Isobu Naruto de seguro se hubiera convertido en una marioneta como son los ninjas de Raiz de Danzo. Konoha fue un infierno para Naruto , el entreno de una manera apresurada aprendiendo el Kage Bushin ,el Shunshin no Jutsu , el Henge no Jutsu , el Kawarimi no Jutsu, algunos Jutsus Futon y Suiton de estilo de asesinatos además de sigilo ,Bukijutsu , Tantojutsu y asesinato silencioso , Danzo y sus fuerzas le entrenaron de toda las maneras para convertirle en una herramienta pero gracias a Isobu Naruto persevero y logro romper cada uno de los métodos de rompimiento y desecho de emociones de Danzo pero la vida es triste cuando todos los aldeanos de Konoha le llamaban como un monstruo y los pocos Shinobis leales a la voluntad de fuego aunque no le gustaban la situación no podía hacer nada contra ello , no después de la tortura y muerte de muchos de lo que desertaron de la aldea fueron hechas públicas y más después de la masacre del clan Uchiha que intento derrocar a Danzo para así detener su tiranía sin resultado positivo. Al final lo que finalmente hizo que Naruto terminara odiando a Danzo y lo que se terminó convirtiendo Konoha fue que intentaron forzarle a que el usara el poder de su Bijuu y él se negó debido que no quería usar el poder de Isobu solo por las ordenes de un viejo desgraciado y las consecuencias fueron muchas horas de torturas y ponerles sellos de Fuinjutsus que evitara que usara el poder de su Bijuu dejándole parcialmente indefenso ya que pensaban romperle con más tortura en el futuro pero entonces Naruto logro colarse de la base subterránea de Raiz para después escapar de Konoha y así ahora mismo él se encontraba en una base subterránea antigua que se topó al salir del país del fuego siendo seguido por ANBUs y agentes de Raiz que pretendía llevarle de regreso a Konoha y según escucho de algunos de los otros prisioneros en su lugar de encierro Danzo se la ingenio para hacerse con uno de los ojos Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha que le permitiría controlar la mente de quien la viera y Naruto sabia con temor que si el terminaba en Konoha aun con tener a Isobu en su interior se convertiría en más de una herramienta. Naruto sabia del poder monstruoso del Sharingan; después de todo Yagura fue controlado por esos mismos ojos y Naruto no quería terminar como su predecesor.

No quería y no lo permitiría.

-**¡Naruto! ¡Tienes que crear una distracción!-**El mencionado escucho el llamado urgente de Isobu y Naruto apretó los dientes ya que intento levantar su brazo izquierdo pero la herida que le golpearon fue tremenda y la tasa de curación que le daba su compañero Bijuu estaba drásticamente disminuida por lo que era difícil para mover incluso su brazo pero él no se detuvo sino hizo unos cuantos sellos de manos antes de tener listo el Jutsu.

-**Jutsu: ocultación en la neblina**-Susurro Naruto mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y niebla espesa surgió en todos lados, Naruto rápidamente hizo unos cuantos clones de sombras y los disperso en todo el laberinto y comenzó a correr recordando unas de las pocas salidas de aquella base que le perteneció a unos investigadores según pudo ver en unos informes al entrar en una habitación e igual antes de que los ninjas de Raiz y ANBUs aparecieran en sus sentidos. El comenzó a correr con rapidez intentando silenciar sus pasos pero sabía que no funcionaría ya que el ya había soltado mucha sangre y uno de los agentes de raíz era un ninja Inuzuka. Entonces sus sentidos se alteraron ya que percibió peligro y él se movió antes de que recibiera toda una patada en el rostro y escuchara igual—

**-¡TSUGA!-**Un gran torbellino humano choco contra Naruto pero este rápidamente uso kawarimi y apareció en el otro lado del pasillo, entonces un pequeño vendaval surgió en el lugar disipando la neblina dejando a la vista al ninja raíz Inuzuka junto a otro y un ANBUs. Naruto hizo una mueca mientras sacaba su tanto y lo ponía en su boca que a la vez con todas sus fuerzas hacia unos cuantos sellos de manos aun con gemir de dolor por su brazo izquierdo. El ninja raíz que le ataco se movió con cautela pero le hablo con frialdad y sin emociones-Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki de Konoha se le ordena regresar por las buenas o por las malas, inmediatamente a órdenes de lord Hokage.

-Y yo te dijo una mierda **¡SUITON: OLA DECAPITADORA DE AGUA!-**Y con un movimiento rápido Naruto lanzo con su dientes su tanto hacia los ninjas enemigos lo cual fácilmente y como se esperaban esquivaron el pobre movimiento pero eso era lo que Naruto quería ya que escupió un haz de agua desde su boca que corto en dos al ANBUs y destrozo todo lo que había en la pared contraria , los otros dos ninjas de Raiz esquivaron el ataque y se iban a lanzar a atacar cuando el Tanto de Naruto estallo para mostrar que era un clon de sombra en un Henge y que con rapidez les golpeo a ambos con golpes suaves en los costados pero entonces desde la piel en donde fueron tocados surgieron grandes piezas de coral que les hizo caer de rodillas pero Naruto fue más rápido y el junto a su clon se acercaron a los dos ninjas enemigos y concentrando Chakra en sus manos golpearon con fuerzas en sus cuellos partiéndoselo poniéndoles fin a sus vidas. Naruto cayo de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad, gasto muchísimo Chakra y sus músculos dolían muchísimo ante tanto esfuerzo- Menos al que Isobu me enseño el **Sangoshō (Puño de coral)** de Yagura porque si no….ufff…bien yo—

**-Bakuton: puño agotador**-De la nada Naruto fue golpeado en todo el rostro y una gran explosión le envolvió antes de enviarle a volar directamente a una pared y destrozarla con su mismo cuerpo enviándole a caer a varios metros en toda una habitación con un círculo rojo compuesto de runas, galimatías y formas muy diferente, Naruto rodo en el suelo un poco antes de detenerse gimiendo de dolor ya sabiendo de las quemaduras y metrallas que habían en su cuerpo ante el poder del elemento explosivo. Desde el agujero cayeron más de quince ninjas, la mayoría de Raiz y unos pocos de ANBUs que rodearon a Naruto sin dejarle ningún escape, de frente se adelantó un ninja de Raiz que lo diferente de los otros era que tenía sus puños al descubierto que expulsaban una onda de vapor y observo detrás de su máscara sin emociones a Naruto- Naruto Uzumaki Seras llevado inmediatamente a Konoha para así ser disciplinado.

-¡tú maldito hijo de puta! ¡no voy a volver a ese maldito lugar y te lo mostrare matándote aquí y ahora!-Grito con fuerza Naruto y el expulso todo su Chakra de golpe teniendo una gran cantidad aun para su edad gracias a los terribles experimentos que Danzo le hizo pasar ,los ninjas a su alrededor se movieron rápidamente para incapacitarlo pero Naruto hizo un sello de manos y creo grandes vigas de hielos deteniendo a sus enemigos , recién y apenas estaba avanzando en su manipulación del elemento hielo después de un forzoso y tortuoso entrenamiento en combinar su afinidad de viento con la afinidad natural de agua de Isobu creando el Hyoton , no tenía ningún Jutsu de ello pero al menos tenía algo. El líder ninja Raiz actuó con rapidez y en un parpadeo dio toda una patada en las vigas de hielo haciéndoles estallar para después lanzar dos shuriken que Naruto esquivo a duras penas pero están estallaron haciendo caer a Naruto y desde el humo una gran cantidad de aguas llovieron para después ensartarse en la espalda del Joven rubio que chillo de dolor-¡ahh hijos de putas!

-¡Rápido! ¡hay que contenerlo!-Exclamo uno de los ANBUs que comenzaron a hacer sellos rápidamente , Naruto no vio eso sino concentrándose rápidamente termino en su mundo mental terminando en toda una costa que se conectaba al océano , el cielo era negro y había una gran niebla que demostraba lo tortuoso y maltratado que era la psique de Naruto pero a él no le importo sino comenzó a caminar en el agua rápidamente topándose un montón de piedras de gran tamaño en el medio del océano que tenían un especie de cadenas y en el centro de la misma en una isla estaba Isobu con cadenas rodeándoles las tres colas , Isobu con fuerza lanzaba bijuudamas a aquellas rocas que lentamente se rompían aunque se notaba que la bestia con colas estaba cansado.

-¡Isobu!

-**¡Naruto! ¡Falta poco para romper los sellos de contención! ¡ayúdame y concentra tu Chakra**!-Exclamo apresurado Isobu disparando otra Bijuudama destrozando otra roca ,Naruto asintió y concentro su Chakra en todo su ser para así fusionarla con Isobu causando una onda de choque que destruiría a todos los sellos de contención que le pusieron , la razón del porque no lo habían hecho antes es que se necesitó mucho tiempo porque si se hacía sin preparación mental antes de ello de seguro Naruto moriría por muerte cerebral , después de todos después de tantas sesiones de tortura psicológica de parte de fu Yamanaka hizo que la mente de Naruto sea un poco sensible de lo usual pero por suerte Isobu le ayudo a resistir cualquier lavado de cerebro. Extendiendo su puño hacia adelante Naruto se detuvo en concentrar su Chakra y cuando la pata del tres colas choco con su puño ambos se sincronizaron y estallaron al mismo tiempo-**¡AURGHHH!**

**-¡Aaaahhhhh!-**Grito igual Naruto y así una onda de Chakra choco contra las piedras representativas de los sellos de contención destruyéndolas de inmediato. Afuera en su cuerpo que solo ha pasado un segundo unos sellos se hicieron aparecer visiblemente en su cuerpo antes de que estallaran como si fuera cristal y una explosión de Chakra estallo en Naruto dejando a la vista a su segunda forma de transformación de Jinchuriki que agito sus tres colas para rugir con fuerza haciendo temblar todo el lugar y observo a sus enemigos con un intenso deseo de destrucción , así que el dio un paso hacia adelante para terminar con todo…pero entonces de improvisto todo el poder de Isobu desapareció dejándole caer al suelo con toda su piel completamente roja y el en shock que balbuceo completamente incrédulo al igual que Isobu-….¿qué? _No, no, por favor no…._

-¿Crees que no pensaríamos la posibilidad de que accederías el poder del Sanbi? Al final el clan Uchiha sirvió para algo y sus ojos son un gran regalo de todos modos-Uno de los ANBUs Raiz dejo al descubierto uno de sus ojos siendo un Mangekyou Sharingan , Naruto comento a temblar de pavor mientras sangre caía de su boca pensando cómo era posible que un ninja tuviera ese Doujutsu y tal nivel que ni le afectaría en lo más mínimo pero el noto que efectivamente que usar aquel Doujutsu aunque sea para suprimir el Chakra de Isobu le costó a aquel agente de Raiz que tosió y tembló un poco por el sobreesfuerzo. Naruto gruño intentando moverse pero unos de los ninjas poso su pie encima de espalda partiendo con eficacia parte de su columna vertebral, el grito de dolor ante tal ataque e incluso en circunstancias normales eso sería un golpe mortal para alguien pero él era un Jinchuriki, un Uzumaki y ya hay muchas artes ninjas medicas capaces de curar esas clases de heridas, solo lo hicieron para evitar que el pudiera escaparse ahora. Lágrimas de impotencia y dolor comenzaron a caer en sus ojos al saber la triste verdad e Isobu intentaba expulsar su Chakra pero lastimosamente Isobu junto al Gobi y el Kyubi eran lo mas susceptible al Sharingan y peor un Mangekyou Sharingan. El recibió una patada en el rostro de otro agente de Raiz soltando un poco de sangre mientras otros de los ninjas sacaban cadenas con sellos de anti-Chakra para ponérselo a Naruto. El gimió aún más al ver aquello y apretó los dientes intentando llamar su Chakra para algo, lo que fuera ¡lo que sea!

-¡yo no me dejare vencer desgraciados! ¡Se los aseguro! _¡Alguien ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien! _¡UFGHSAAAAHHHH!-Grito Naruto ya que varios Kunais se incrustaron en sus hombros y espalda mientras que uno de los ANBUs normales se arrodillo y le tomo del rostro para golpearlo en el suelo , para evitar que alguien simpatizara con Naruto y que este tuviera alguna clase de aliados excepto de los ninjas renegados como Kakashi Hatake , Maito Guy , Mitarashi Anko , Kurenai yuuhi ,Tenzo y Jiraiya que dejaron a Konoha después de la supuesta muerte accidental de Sarutobi y los otros concejales , Danzo hizo que los aldeanos y algunos Shinobis odiaran mucho a Naruto debido que hicieron que le culparan por la pérdida de esos grandes ninjas , como tal había Shinobis que odiaban con pasión a Naruto como en el caso actual. Naruto escupió aún más en esa ocasión pero con desafío le lanzo un escupitajo de sangre al rostro de aquel imbécil más este respondió con solo golpear de nuevo su rostro. Nadie se dio cuenta las marcas que aparecían en el brazo de Naruto-¡no me van a detener, imbéciles! ¡Los matare! ¡Les aseguro!

-¡cállate, demonio! ¡Este es el final para ti!

-¡no les dejare! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Matare a danzo y destruiré a Konoha! ¡OYERON! ¡SE LOS JURO, MALDITO SEAS! ¡YO LES DERROTARE! ¡Y SI TENGO QUE TENER UN EJECIRTO PARA HACERLO QUE ASI SEA!-Grito con mucha ira Naruto pero entonces antes de que el ANBUs siguiera golpeándolo de improvisto el Chakra de Naruto estallo y el circulo en el suelo comenzó a brillar tanto que cegó a todos los presentes y Naruto gimió de dolor además de molestia tanto por la fuerte sensación de quemadura en su brazo derecho y como su Chakra era absorbido al parecer por algo y su llamado aunque no dicho por palabras fue escuchado a través de más allá del universo , de la vida , de la muerte , fue escuchado por un ser semí consciente que era la representación de la voluntad de la humanidad , esa fuerza existencial sintió el llamado de un mundo que no tenía acceso , hasta ahora por lo que con los requisitos ya cubiertos permitió que la petición de ayuda se haga como se debe permitiendo que el trono de los héroes se abra y quienes deseen dar la talla den su ayuda.

* * *

**Tronos de los héroes.**

_Saber:_

El siente un llamado y alza la mirada observando el sol en su esplendor. A su alrededor era una zona que representaba su ser y su leyenda, un gran campo lleno de colinas con la tierra seca y quemada con un detalle aún más importante y era que a cada centímetro había incrustadas espadas de todas las clases, legendarias, malditas, especiales, sobrenaturales y más, un millar de espadas. No, un sinfín números de miles de espadas. El observo con calma el atardecer contemplando aquel llamado y pensó que era lo correcto aceptarlo porque…

Quizás pueda salvar a alguien una vez más. Eso era lo que le definía de todos modos.

_Archer:_

Ella lo pensó un poco ¿la invitación para una gran aventura? Se sentía diferente al llamado como un Servant para unas de las muchas diferentes versiones de la guerra del santo grial, ella sabía bien que no podría esperar mucho porque a diferencia de los héroes masculinos es rara que ella sea llamada. Entonces recordó su travesía con los argonautas y su vida como una cazadora, al final no había que pensar mucho para tener las aventuras. Ella era unas de las más grandes heroínas por lo que no se retrataría.

Por lo que acepto el llamado.

_Lancer:_

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre una copia era invocada en la cuarta guerra del grial y siempre terminaba en desgracia en no poder demostrar la lealtad de un caballero que el tanto mato manteniendo en vida. Algunas veces maldecía el regalo que recibió de las hadas porque encanta a todas las mujeres a la vista solo le ha dado más que problemas. El solo deseaba ser fiel a un maestro y luchar con todo por él. Un llamado resonó y no sabía porque pero su corazón comenzó a correr sintiendo que esta vez, no sabía porque, sería diferente. El decidió quizás, solo quizás, dar una última oportunidad y acepto la invitación.

Esperaba que su maestro aceptara su lealtad.

_Rider:_

Un llamado ha aparecido, ella medito un poco la situación debido a que tenía en mente los recuerdos de las copias de las guerras del grial y tenía que admitir que la mayoría de las veces sus copias tenían momentos muy sombríos pero también hubo algunos que no regresaron a ella por lo que significa que esas copias de algunas maneras en esos universos alternativos han logrado vivir en aquellos mundos. Ella era curiosa sabiendo lo diferente que era el llamado por lo que decidió aceptarlo, solo por curiosidad.

Si no tuviera la venda en sus ojos de seguro sus ojos brillarían de decisión.

_Caster:_

Existir en el trono de los héroes era algo curioso para ella, tenia de todo lo que ella podría desear en el momento y su forma, el mundo que le rodeaba, estaba ligado a su ser como si la estuviera representando, una gran mansión japonés tradicional que rezumbaba calma y naturalidad. Lo único malo era que no podía ser visitada o visitar a otros espíritus heroicos, era un poco solitario a veces. Entonces de improvisto escucho un llamado y calmadamente analizo cuál era su mejor curso de acción y con una sonrisa serena decidió que aceptaría aquel llamado.

Quería ver una vez más el mundo.

_Assassin:_

¿Por qué? Eso era siempre lo que se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos sus compañeros adeptos odiaron y despreciaron sus mejoras en las técnicas secretas de la secta? ¿Por qué los ancianos la llamaban una abominación por dominar las 18 técnicas de los anteriores líderes en unos cuantos años? ¿Por qué ella se convirtió en un espíritu heroico ni siquiera tener un nombre? No tenía sentido y aún más el hecho que alguien la estaba llamando. No tenía sentido pero esta vez hay un modo de saber porque ha sido llamada y quizás comprender sus otras preguntas por lo tanto acepto el llamado.

_Berserker:_

Una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su rostro, un llamado ha sonado y ella gustosa lo iba a aceptar, ella tenía ganas de demostrar su poder y del porque fue llamada una matadioses en primer lugar e igual fue tanto su fama y el temor de sus enemigos que la mayor parte de su leyenda fue eliminado de la historia por lo mismo. Oh será fenomenal mostrar a todos lo poderosa que era además de todos modos ¿Quién podría incluso soñar derrotarla? Ella fue la entrenadora de los héroes como Setanta. Con su lanza Gae bolg a la mano digo si con emoción a aquel llamado.

Ya sentía la emoción de la batalla.

_Avenger:_

Su vida siempre ha tenido lamentaciones, tantas que incluso ahora en el trono de los héroes desea hacer cumplir cueste lo que cueste, incluso masacrar a sus enemigos sin misericordia y sin dudarlo. Deseaba algo simple; que su padre le hubiera querido. Ser usado como un arma por su madre , trabajar tanto como un caballero bajo el mando de su padre , mantener la verdad de su nacimiento en silencio , el silencioso temor de su poco tiempo de vida , la crueles palabras de su padre , la ira y odio por el mismo , su final a manos igual de su padre. Su padre no le quiso y eso le dolía. Quería hacer algo al respecto con ello y si tenía que clamar venganza contra el mismo mundo que así fuera. Y cuando recibió aquella llamada decidió aceptarla.

Para así encontrar aquello que le diera finalmente la paz.

_Ruler:_

Ella estaba aburrida, ella se acomodó en su asiento de oro pensando en el aburrimiento que ha tenido que soportar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, aun recordaba las experiencias de su copia en las guerra del grial pero parecía que no van a llamarla para competir en una de esas guerras en alguna parte de todo el multiverso, algunas veces maldecía a su homologo masculino que siempre tenía todo el entretenimiento. Oh como deseaba tener un poco de diversión y como si hubieran escuchado sus oraciones escucho un llamado aunque este era diferente ya que la estaban llamado a ella, no creando una copia para una guerra del grial. Ella sonrió mientras aceptaba el llamado, increíble, parecía que tendría un poco de diversión.

Además quien le llamo debe de tener un buen gusto.

* * *

Naruto gimió profundamente mientras su brazo izquierdo ardía y si pudiera moverse con normalidad y verificado bien habría encontrado todo su brazo cubierto de marcas individuales en formas de colmillos dando un total de 27 llegándole hasta el hombro. Ya sintiendo el dolor desaparecer un poco el movió su cabeza observando a su alrededor tomando nota lo retirado que eran sus perseguidores y observaban con cautela a la dirección en donde apareció aquella repentina luz y que ahora mismo comenzó a calmarse dejando una imperceptible niebla en el lugar, el tosió un poco más de sangre antes de que alzo la mirada para observar mejor lo que ocurría y termino mirando algo fuera de lo común.

Era la aparición de nueve personas lo cuales eran; un hombre de piel bronceada y cabello blanco corto, portando en sus manos eran dos cimitarras negras con dos cintas rojas y azules en sus empuñadura, vestía un traje con una capa de dolor rojo con un símbolo azul en la espalda. La siguiente era una mujer de cabello verde con borde amarrillo oscuro, vestía un vestido con falda de color negro y verde, en su mano derecha tenía un arco alterado de color crema oscuro. El siguiente era un hombre de cabello negro con un mechón en la frente , tenía un lunar bajo su ojo derecho y vestía un traje verdoso oscuro con pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo , en sus manos tenía dos lanzas siendo una rojo oscuro y la otra amarrilla aunque estaban parcialmente cubiertas por tela morada especial. La siguiente era una hermosa mujer de cabello color lavanda/morado largo con un traje corto negro y una gran venda en sus ojos. El siguiente resulto ser una mujer de cabello castaño largo con dos mechones bajándole a lado de su rostro, vestía una gran túnica blanca que tocaba el suelo dejando en misterio su vestimenta aunque un detalle más importante era el collar en donde tenían varios papeles con galimatías japoneses imprento en ellos. La siguiente era una figura femenina cubierta desde los pies a la cabeza con una túnica vino tinto oscuro con partes pintada de color dorado y bajo su capo había el rostro de una mujer de cabello negro con ojos blanco gris y una expresión muy vacía. La siguiente era una mujer notable de cabello rojo brillante, portando una armadura con cráneos monstruosos en sus hombros y guantes de metal con grandes puntas filosas, en su espalda había una gran claymore y en la mano de la mujer era una lanza de color roja llena de marcas rúnicas en ella. El siguiente era por decir simplemente era un caballero con un gran armadura plateada, con un gran casco con cuernos en ellos y pequeñas rendijas en el rostro, portaba protecciones en el pecho, hombros y manos dejando sus piernas cubierta por un vestido de color rojo y finalmente la última figura era de por si la más llamativa ya que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos rojos portando una armadura dorada y una túnica corta en la cadera de color rojo.

Y todos ellos al mismo tiempo le estaban observando.

-A su llamado he respondido, le pido usted ¿eres mi maestro?

Y hablaron al mismo tiempo. Genial. Naruto no sabía porque pero seguramente se metió en algo grande.

En algo muy grande.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí esta, algunos de los Servant son canon mientras que dos son efectivamente héroes notables por si mismos así que no esperen que me lo he inventado…más o menos, inicialmente hubo algunos que deseaba usar pero no encajaba con el fic por lo que los Servants Berserker y Caster no son considerados Canon pero están basados en héroes de verdad. En fin, esto es un harem ¿Quiénes deben de ser parte? Eso tiene que decidir ustedes, este fic tendrá muchas aventuras y toda la cosa. En fin , les deseo suerte y feliz año nuevo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
